Love is meaningless if you choose not to be with me
by Oh Chinki
Summary: Cinta menjadi tidak berarti saat kau memilih untuk tidak bersamaku BL, Exo, KrisTao


**Title : Love is meaningless if you chose not to be with me**

**Autho : Oh Chinki**

**Cast : Huang Zitao, Kris Wu **

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort –Romance– Angst **

**Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is pure made by me.**

**Happy reading**

Zitao menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang saat itu berwarna kelabu, matanya menerawang pada awan yang berarak tenang seolah tak terpengaruh oleh kelamnya langit. Tao menjulurkan tangan kanannya menanti tetesan air yang sebentar lagi –sepertinya- akan membasahi bumi. Kelopak matanya menutup kedua bening indah miliknya.

Zitao tak pernah menyukai hujan, karena hujanlah yang menemaninya saat kejadian buruk menimpa dirinya. Zitao menganggap bahwa hujan merenggut semua kebahagiaan yang tengah ia rasakan. Zitao selalu menghindari hujan, jika tetesan hujan membasahi bumi ia akan memilih berdiam diri didalam ruangan-apapun-, walau pada akhirnya ia harus bermalam ditempat itu. Pernah sekali saat ia hendak pulang kerumah, hujan mengguyur bumi dan Tao lupa membawa payung, Zitao menunggu hujan berhenti hingga pukul delapan malam disekolahnya seorang diri hingga pada akhirnya sepupunya menjemputnya dan memberikan ia sebuah payung dan pada saat itulah Zitao mau pulang kerumahnya.

Namun kali ini, Zitao sangat berharap ribuan tetes hujan mengguyur bumi, ia ingin liquid itu menemaninya untuk menerima kenyataan pahit yang menghampiri hidupnya. Pemuda itu ingin hujan menyamarkan air mata yang akan keluar nantinya saat ia menguatkan hatinya untuk menentukan sebuah pilihan.

Tes...

Tes tes...

Tes tes tes...

Tes tes tes tes...

Satu persatu bulir hujan itu membasahi tanah disekitar Zitao, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak basah karena ia masih terlindungi oleh atap bangunan yang ia tempati, yang basah hanyalah tangan kanannya.

Tak lama berselang, ribuan rintik hujan jatuh membasahi bumi. Zitao menatap langit yang kala itu masih mendung. Dan tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah menuju rintik hujan itu, sehingga membuat badannya basah kuyup. Pemuda itu menengadahkan wajahnya, ia ingin merasakan rintik hujan itu mengenai wajahnya. Tanpa sadar air mata keluar dari manik mata hitam miliknya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisiknya pelan ditengan ribuan rintik hujan.

Tak ada jawaban –tentu saja-. Hanya ada dia disana ditemani oleh rintik hujan dan kesunyian. Zitao menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air matanya mengalir deras, sama derasnya dengan hujan.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisiknya sekali lagi.

Mata pemuda itu menerawang jauh, fikirinnya juga ikut melayang entah kemana. Sesekali hembusan nafas berat dikeluarkan pemuda itu.

"aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan" ucap Zitao.

Selang beberapa menit, Zitao tak lagi merasakan rintik hujan mengguyur tubuhnya, padahal ia yakin hujan kala itu belum berhenti karena ia dapat melihat jelas bahwa hujan deras itu masih mengguyur taman bermain yang berada diseberang jalan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini peach?" suara berat yang sangat dikenalnya itu menyapa alat pendengarannya.

Lantas pemuda yang dipanggil peach itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap seseorang yang tengah berad dibelakangnya dan salah satu tangannya memegang payung –pantas saja jika Zitao tak lagi meraskan rintik hujan-.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini peach?" pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Zitao itu mengulang kembali pertanyaan yang telah ia ucapkan.

"aku hanya ingin merasakan hujan"

"aku tak tahu jika sekarang kau menyukai hujan"

"entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku tiba-tiba merindukan hujan"

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"tentu saja, aku baik"

"kau terlihat tidak baik dimataku"

Zitao hanya tersenyum tipis, ia memandang mata sang pemuda. Kedua pasang mata bening milik para pemuda itu terpaku satu sama lain hingga Zitao memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan memandang kearah taman yang berada diseberang jalan.

"apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

"menurutmu?" ujar Zitao pelan, ia berjalan keluar dari lindungan payung berwarna hitam yang digenggam pemuda tinggi tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu, ia hanya melangkah mendekati Zitao dan membuat Zitao terlindung dari rinai hujan.

"sebaiknya kau kembali ke apartement, aku tidak ingin kau sakit"

Zitao tertawa tipis dan lantas menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali melangkah keluar dari dari lindungan payung itu dan membuat pemuda lain mengerinyitkan dahinya-heran-.

"yifan-gege" ucapnya yang sedikit tersamarkan oleh bunyi derasnya hujan.

"Zitao, mendekatlah. Jika kau berada disana terus kau bisa sakit"

Sekali lagi yang menjadi jawaban pemuda itu hanyalah gelengan dan tawa kecil diwajah manisnya yang kala itu sudah mulai pucat.

"Zitao—"

"selamat tinggal yifan gege" Zitao mengucapkan kalimat itu agak keras sehingga pemuda didepannya itu dapat mendengarkan kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Namun Zitao tidak membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan yifan –seperti drama-, pemuda itu malah menatap yifan tepat dikedua matanya dan tersenyum –lagi-.

"peach—"

Tao menggeleng dan membuat ucapan yifan terhenti "jangan memanggilku begitu lagi ge"

"tapi—"

"aku juga akan berhenti memanggilmu yifan-gege" masih dengan menatap mata yifan, Zitao kembali tersenyum "selamat tinggal Kris-gege"

Yifan tersentak, pemuda didepannya ini tak pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Hatinya bagai tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum mendengar ucapan Zitao.

Zitao memutuskan kontak matanya dnegan Kris dan melambai pelan "aku pergi ge", pemuda itu lantas membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kris.

"Zitao" Ucap Kris.

Zitao bagai tak mendengar panggilan dari Kris, ia tetap berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Dan tiba-tiba badan Zitao terhuyung kedepan, jika tak ada rengkuhan dari dua tangan yang kini memeluknya, ia yakin ia akan terjatuh.

"aku mencintaimu" bisik Kris di telinga Zitao, kalimat itu membuat Zitao tertegun.

Dia juga ingin menyuarakan pendapatnya kepada pemuda itu, Zitao ingin mengatakn jika ia juga mencintai pemuda itu, namun ia tak melakukannya karena ia yakin tak ada gunanya jika ia juga mengungkapkannya, hanya akan ada kesia-siaan dan bahkan hanya akan membeerikan ia luka baru dihatinya yang telah penuh dengan luka lama.

"kau juga mencintaikukan zitao?"

Zitao tertawa kecil, "menurutmu?"

"kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu"

"jika kau tahu perasaanku, lantas kau juga pasti tahu jika saat ini aku tak baik-baik saja Kris. Terlebih saat kau berada didekatku"

"Zitao maafkan aku, namun kau tahu sendiri jika aku harus melakukan ini. Aku hanya mencintaimu"

"tak ada artinya cinta jika kau tak memilih untuk bersamaku Kris"

"..."

"besok kau akan menikah dan meraih kebahagiaanmu dan begitupun aku, aku juga akan meraih kebahagianku tanpamu."

"..."

"kau tak memilihku, lantas tak kan ada lagi cinta kita dihidupku dan hidupmu, yang ada hanya kisah cinta kita masing-masing"

"zitao aku—"

"selamat tinggal Kris"

Zitao melangkah cepat meninggalkan Kris yang saat itu masih terpaku ditempatnya. Air mata mengalir deras dikedua pipi pucatnya. Zitao sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menghapusnya karena hujan telah dengan senang hati menyamarkan airmata miliknya.

"Yifan ge sekalipun kau dan aku saling mencintai, jika kau tak memilih untuk bersamaku cinta kita hanya akan menjadi kesia-siaan.

**FIN**


End file.
